1. Technical Field
This invention relates to security devices for vehicle wheels to prevent their unauthorized removal.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been directed to a variety of wheel locks. Such devices most commonly use a modified wheel lug nut in which a configured opening is formed within the lug nut and is engaged by a corresponding matching insert on a socket that allows the nut to be directly rotated thereby.
Other prior art can be seen, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,604,690, 1,625,901, 1,767,643, 1,937,848, 3,540,245, 4,336,698, 4,875,819, 4,856,307 and 4,884,422.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,604,690 a nut lock device can be seen having a housing with a cylinder lock registerably engaged therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,625,901 is directed to a nut guard having a head extending over a nut with a key lock securing same to a modified nut.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,937,848 discloses a lock for vehicle lug nuts having an overlying split sleeve as secured by multiple key operated tumbler type lock.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,245 claims a tamper proof lock nut having multiple sleeve combination with an outer security sleeve secured by multiple tumbler key type lock insert.
A lug nut lock can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,698 having a cylinder portion on which is rotatably mounted a sleeve with a hex engagement portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,819 discloses a wheel locking system having a butterfly latch interengaged with a split ring in main hexagonal body when positioned within access slots.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,307 shows a wheel locking device having a cylinder lock securing a sleeve over a hex nut engagement surface restricting access and removal thereof.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,422 a wheel nut lock is shown having a sleeve covering the nut engagement surface. A locking cylinder projects for co-operation with a radial shoulder on the head of the nut securing same thereto.